Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 20)
The 20th Season of Cube Ultra Hardcore premiered on May 17, 2019. It consisted of 10 episodes, but the ninth and tenth episodes were incorporated into the same episode. This season was the largest season of Cube UHC yet, with 41 participants, most of which are veterans to the series. Production In this season of Cube UHC, 41 participants were scattered across a 4500x4500 map with a shrinking border where just Instant Smelt was enabled; in which ores were smelted automatically once placed in a furnace. Graser10 & Kiingtong organized this season. Plugins and hosting are provided once again by Parker and the server Mineplex. The intro was created by FinsGraphics with the song, "Culture Code - Feel Again (feat. Harley Bird)" The series follows the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continue to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 20)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary TBA Elimination * Right after CaptainSparklez trapped his portal, Rusher died to lava. Until further notice, it will not count as Sparklez's kill. * While Ginger and Nestor were fighting, episode 9 ended. They, as well as DulJuice, incorporated episode 10 into their respective ninth episodes. Kills Trivia * Cube UHC Season 20 was confirmed by Graser & Kiingtonghttps://twitter.com/Kiingtong/status/1109511182392741888 prior to the season. * Many Cube members and pre-Cube members were confirmed by Kiingtong & Graser. ** The people "confirming" their status includes the following: Rusher, Stacy, Straub, TYBZI, Grape, Tofuu, Poke, Dul, Tomahawk, Parker, Nathan, DylanHyper, Bayani, Smajor, GamerBurry, BoboTastic, Bee, Curtis, 8Bit, PatClone, Vasehh, Devon, & Talekio. *** However, Tofuu, Poke, Nathan, BoboTastic, 8BitDylan, JWong & Talekio didn't end up participating. ** Kiingtong stated on Twitter that around 30 participants are expected. *** There turned out to be 41 players this season; more than was expected and more than there ever has been before. **** This season is the season with by far the most participants, as well as the most debutees. * This season premiered on the day of the 10th year anniversary of Minecraft. * TheBestGinger13 confirmed on Twitter about there being some type of recorded round to happen on the set date, which turned out to be Cube UHC Season 20. * Billy confirmed that this season was played Saturday, May 4th. * xNestorio revealed in his episode that this season lasted 3 hours (9 episodes). ** He also uploaded a video along with TheBestGinger13 the day before the finale confirming that Episode 9 was the finale and recapping their perspectives. ** However, the finale was actually Episode 10, and they filmed both episodes together. * Graser revealed that NoBoom was supposed to attend but couldn't make it to the recording. * This season introduced: BajanCanadian (Mitch), CaptainSparklez (Jordan), EmOrSomething (Em), ShadowApples, JeromeASF, xNesterio, PeteZahHutt, AlexAce, Shubble, Woofless, and X33N. ** However, BajanCanadian (Mitch), JeromeASF, PeteZahHutt, and Woofless were already introduced in Cube vs. H3M UHC. * This season re-introduced player(s): ExplosiveBiscuit, Kricken, SteelxSaint, Vikkstar123 Joey, TheBestGinger, Stacy, DulJuice, Devon, Bayani, Pat, Rusher, Straub, MrMitch, Nerdgazm, and Curtis. * Shubble, Meghan (GamerBurry) and X33N were the first players to take damage, the distance between 1 second. ** Shubble got shot by a skeleton with an enchanted bow, Meghan (GamerBurry) walked into a cactus and a creeper blew X33N up, leading to his elimination. * Pete drew first blood. * In Episode 3 it was discovered that there is a bug and items are not dropping properly upon the death of a player this was discovered after GamerBurry was killed by PeteZahHutt. ** Vikkstar123 Found that all the items & Player heads are instead dropping at 0,0 for an unknown reason. * EmorSomething was stuck in the border and suffocated to death. ** EmorSomething's death was not broadcasted upon her death to the border. ** She is also the first player who died to the Border in all of Cube UHC. *PrivateFearless got revenge on Smajor after the Notch apple incident the last season. *PatClone got revenge on Graser10 in what very well could be the final Cube season after Graser killed him in the finale of Season 1. *TheBestGinger13's 12 kills are the most in any season of Cube UHC, breaking Dfield's record of 11 in Season 11. Both won the seasons in which they set their records. *The intro shows 40 players, but there are actually 41 players. Gallery Intro Sequence S20 - Intro 1.png|UHC Season 20 Logo S20 - Bayani.png|Intro - Bayani S20 - BajanCanadian.png|Intro - BajanCanadian S20 - Bee.png|Intro - HeyImBee S20 - Jordan.png|Intro - CaptainSparklez S20 - Steel.png|Intro - SteelxSaint S20 - Devon.png|Intro - Devon S20 - Dul.png|Intro - Duljuice S20 - Curt.png|Intro - Curtis S20 - Bisket.png|Intro - ExplosiveBisket S20 - Em.png|Intro - EmOrSomething S20 - Fin.png|Intro - Fin S20 - Ginger.png|Intro -TheBestGinger13 S20 - Grape.png|Intro - Grapeapplesauce S20 - Graser.png|Intro - Graser S20 - HBomb.png|Intro - HBomb94 S20 - Fnatik.png|Intro - iifnatik S20 - Isaac.png|Intro - PrivateFearless S20 - Apples.png|Intro - ShadowApples S20 - Jerome.png|Intro - JeromeASF S20 - Joey.png|Intro - Joey Graceffa S20 - Will.png||Intro - Kiingtong S20 - Kricken.png|Intro - Kricken S20 - MrMitch.png|Intro - MrMitch S20 - Meghan.png|Intro - Strawburry17Plays S20 - Nerd.png|Intro - Nerdgazm S20 - Nestor.png|Intro - xNesterio S20 - Parker.png|Intro - ParkerGames S20 - Pat.png|Intro - PatClone S20 - Pete.png|Intro - PeteZahHutt S20 - Alex.png|Intro - AlexACE S20 - Rusher.png|Intro - TheCampingRusher S20 - Woofless.png|Intro - Woofless S20 - Scott.png|Intro - Dangthatsalongname S20 - Shelby.png|Intro - Shubble S20 - Stacy.png|Intro - stacyplays S20 - Straub.png|Intro - StrauberryJamm S20 - Tomahawk.png|Intro - ThatOneTomahawk S20 - TYBZI.png|Intro - TYBZI S20 - X33N.png|Intro - X33N S20 - Vas.png|Intro - Vasehh S20 - Vikk.png|Intro - Vikkstar123 S20 - Intro 2.png|UHC Season 20 Logo - Alternative Category:Series Category:Upcoming series Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Episodes Category:YouTuber Category:Solo UHC Season